


Claiming what belongs to Me

by MeisterEule



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Enemies, F/M, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, beware of bad english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: The Debuty never get away from Jacob - this is just an excuse to write pure smut about these two. Have fun reading!





	Claiming what belongs to Me

The splattering sound of raindrops became louder and louder, the drops that found their way through the trees became also more and more, forcing the young woman to ran faster. Sure, she was used to the weather, but for today she was simply tired of everything.

“Goddammit”, cursing, she searched her way through the forest, could still hear some barking of dogs in the distance.

How did you get rid of this guy? A loud crack made her look around again, squeezing herself against a tree she could see two armed men running past her without noticing her.

Quietly, all muscles tense, she watched the two soldiers as they grated past her with heavy and fast steps. Good. Maybe she wouldn't run into anyone again who she didn't want to see besides these two.

There were enemies who were just stubborn, there were enemies who were patient and then there was him. In a bizarre way, he was so autocratic, so self-assured that it pissed her off, but on the other hand she secretly admired those things on him.

When someone of the others would hear her thinking, someone would punch her for the thought that Jacob Seed would be a person to admire. His skill with a weapon, it was a pity that he let himself be used for this. Not only was he a good soldier, he would have been a good cop too and maybe in another universe they might have become colleagues.

But not here. The bitter reality was that Rook needed to find some place to hide, a place to stay, because within the hours they played cat and mouse through the whole forest, the day slowly turned by and night was coming. The extra rain didn't make it any easier for the young cop, but she had to go through this now.

Through the loud splattering she was trying to make out any other steps, but they seemed to be gone by now. Well, then her way toward Faith was not an option anymore, she needed to find something here now. Many abandoned huts were scattered throughout the forest, so it would be easy to find one to warm up and be undisturbed. Hopefully.

Softly, she began to move again, looking around one last time and made her way in the opposite direction to where the armed men had disappeared. She did not want to run into them.

The luck had not been on her side since this morning, unfortunately for her that she had failed in attempting to storm and free an outpost in Jacob's area and the bad luck was perfect when it turned out that he was there at this time. Since then chaos had been perfect, the Deputy could not leave unnoticed and had a persevering pursuer in the elders of the Seed family.

It was only when she finally reached the thicket that he himself had leave her, sending only soldiers behind to keep looking for her. Bad luck for him that all of them were not as accurate in their search as he was.

But as she was looking for her way through the forest, she could finally see a hut in the distance. There was no light, a few deer were next to the small cabin, they seemed to have sought protection from the heavy rain at the small ledge under which wood was located.

The soft cracking of a branch caused the animals to look up and when they saw the human they immediately took flight.

Seemed to be safe if they had not made any move before. With her right hand on the handle of her gun, she ran up the three steps to the hut and overcame the distance to the wooden door. The left hand opened the door with a soft click, she pressed against the wall next to the door and looked furtively into the room. No one, only silence as she walked slowly into the room.

Nicely decorated was the small cabin. A fireplace stood on one of the walls, next to it a fabric sofa and next to it a small table. Firewood lay beside it and a few full-dusted books. A small kitchenette could be seen, the stove looked as if it was powered by gas and the fridge was slightly open, no electricity. Rook had not expected so much luxury, with a hesitant movement, she pulled the door closed behind her and relaxed.

There were two doors to other rooms, through the ajar door she could see a bed, a couple of blankets and pillows scattered wildly on it. She was not the only one looking for shelter here, and she never had before. In such a situation as this, she did not even care if someone else had slept in a bed, how many people had used the blankets before her. A warm bed and blankets counted for a wealth that she couldn't enjoy often here.

In her memories came up some scenes when she had been tied to chairs, had been inside a cage, so a bed that someone else had used was a nice alternative.

Still anxious not to make any noise, she ran across the room, opened the second locked door, and was able to look into a bathroom. Although there was a bathtub in here, without hot water that wouldn't be an option, but the toilet looked very useful. Opening the door further, it didn't take many steps and she arrived at the toilet, pressed the flush and immediately heard that it was still functional. Perfect. That made this cabin even better!

With this she wanted to settle down and leave the stress of the last few hours at least for the night.

For more than half an hour, the fire had blazed in the chimney, and her jacket had found its way to a chair in front of it. Drenched by the rain, she had a chance that the jacket would be dry tomorrow.

Her shoes were in front of it, as well, and she herself had cuddled up on the couch with two blankets. Warming up and settle down, that was her plan now. Outside she could barely see anything through the darkness and the rain, inside the restlessness was not quite extinguished. The fire, the light source, would be visible even though she'd covered the two windows in the room with old clothes she'd found in the broken wardrobe in the bedroom.

One of the books had found it's way in her hand, only the light of the fireplace made her recognize the words reasonably and she wanted to distract herself, not remember that at any time someone could come through the door. She could be easily be overwhelm and brought back to Jacob.

This guy was a pushy guy, he just did not want to leave her alone although the Deputy made her point clear he still wouldn't give in. In some sort of way he liked her.

A long, drawn-out yawn left her as she stretched out all fours and struggled out of the blankets. Although the food was sparse today and her drinking had run low, she had to go to the bathroom for the second time since she was here. Maybe it because she finally came to rest and did not keep in mind that her crazy followers of this sect were running after her.

The door of the bathroom closed behind her, leaving her in the dark, bringing with it a silence that was broken just a minute later by the flush, again through the faucet on the sink she operated. But under all the sounds she didn't miss the crackle, so treacherous and fleeting that she froze in the movement.

Swiftly the water was issued and she walked soundlessly to the door, pressed against the wall next to it and heard footsteps that ran slowly and carefully through the hut. In no time Rook had made out that it could only be one person, they seemed to look around before the steps were a bit distant.

The bedroom, except for the open closet and the empty bed there shouldn't be nothing to find, so the intruder immediately noticed that and the steps were abruptly louder and the cracking of the door to the bathroom left her freeze. Her heart was up to her throat, her entire body tense. Fortunately, she carried the gun with her, her right hand on the handle, ready to pull as the door opened for her at a speed similar to a slow-motion shot.

The pistol pulled and unlocked, she responded with lightning speed. The intruder halted, looking forward as he felt the cool shaft of the gun against his temple.

A frightened and unexpected sound escaped from her throat as she was able to assign the red hair and the big physique immediately. The faint and subtle grin on his face was hard to see by the light of the fireplace, but the complacency was obvious.

"Jacob", the fact stated, the addressed looked to his side slightly. “I finally found you pup," how much she hated the pet names. Every time she fell for this distraction maneuver, even this time.

A skilful turn, carelessness just a second, and the gun landed on the floor with a dull thump, Rook made a low, fidgeting sound as her back was pressed against the wall. Cool metal, the blade of his hunting knife, she felt on the soft skin on her neck and in her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Asshole," a growl. The reaction was an amused grumble, the knife pressed against the skin with more pressure, and her breathing quickened in the face of fear that was starting to developed in her stomach.

"I wouldn't be so cheeky in your position kitten", why was it always like this? Every goddamn time. She had the upper hand, Jacob confused her with just one word and then she felt as if she had only been a short-term policewoman. As if she had none experience from any other mission and would get weak knees in the sight of the enemy, which could confused her just so easily.

"Do it", it was not the first time he held the knife to her neck. Each time, she still felt the fear that she would catch an unfavorable moment and Jacob would end it all, even if he didn't really want it. She knew what he wanted. A soldier, someone who gave him complete loyalty and obedience, someone he could own. The thought was quite lovely in another way, but she would never join this crazy plan.

"Why are you so upset today?", this question distracted her again.

Excuse me? What was that for a question, did he want to make fun of her? Had he already supplanted the reason for this exhausting day or did he find it funny?

"I'm sorry?", Their eyes met, angrily she looked into the face of the elder. "It's your fault, how about a time out? At least a few hours? ", Somehow she wanted to escape from the grip.

The blade on her neck, the other hand of the taller man had blocked her the way out and pushed between her and the door and uncomfortable she found that his left leg between her legs urged and that she was pressed only more against the wall.

"A break? Hmm .. "pretending to consider her plea, her enemy grinned only wider. "You could take a break with me when you come home."

God how she hated it. Home? **His** home was not _her _home, did the former soldier not want or could not understand it?

"Who says-" a short movement with her legs, but she didn't get far. In turn, she felt the knife just pressing closer to the skin and the Deputy breathed out halting. "Who says **your **home is _my_ home?", She still was not sure if it was a good idea to provoke him.

But the hunter seemed to have a good day, only for a moment the wide grin swayed, before he seemed to catch himself again and leaned forward. The new and unfamiliar closeness, the warmth emanating from the large and stocky body, made the feeling of fear pass, displaced by an unwelcome feeling.

A heat and a desire that she had not felt for months, because she had to focus on the bare survival and had no time for such needs. But this situation was taking an unexpected turn.

A warm shiver ran down her spine as she felt the warm breath on her ear and neck, the incisors biting her lower lip tightly to stop even the lowest sound.

"I could make you feel at home," what? In what way was this going now? Normally, she was used to a flattery and a charming kind of John, even if he had no chance at all.

"Never in a lifetime," the trembling of her voice was unintentional, but the wave of heat that ran from head to foot through her body was unstoppable.

Her interlocutor seemed to noticed, almost unremarkable moved his leg between hers, pressing closer to her midsection and brought a bright red on her cheeks.

"Ja-Jacob!", Overwhelmed from the situation, her hands grabbed for the arm that still held the cold metal against her neck. He put some distance between them and looked in the eyes that otherwise were so full of hatred and aversion to him.

The lust, the helplessness and a hint of embarrassment he could see in the otherwise cold eyes and he leaned his forehead against hers. "Let go Deputy ... then I'll take care of a break that pleases us both," this deep voice, the soft whispering elicited an unintentional gasp.

Fingers clawed into the fabric of his jacket, closing her eyes, she wanted to avoid the intense gaze of the larger man and wrestled with herself. No, she shouldn't agree. He was her enemy. He was brutal, bloodthirsty and a big and smug asshole. But her needs said something else. The tingling sensation in her body that gathered right at the sensitive spot, begging her to give in.  
  


Letting go, having fun and forgetting that shit for just a few hours - even if it was with one of the Seeds themselves.  
  


"Wa-what are you hoping for? Do-do you think I'll come with you afterwards? ", He had some ulterior motive, right? To her astonishment, she felt the knife coming loose, her hands releasing his arm, only a few seconds later feeling a warm hand on her cheek. Opening her eyes, she looked at him, a mistake because of the look he was giving her.

"That's not what I was thinking" again he spoke softly, making sure his words ran through her entire body. Not only did he always see cold in her eyes, she felt the same way. The frightening and despicable cold in his eyes had given way to a very different expression, an expression that gave her a comforting and unexpected sensation. She felt different, the heart in her chest jumped, and another wave of pleasure permeated her body.

The longing, the lust and the desire that she encountered was something that she had not thought possible within this eyes, even something animalistic were found, it was just as if he were examining his next victim, which he would eat ... just not in a normal way.

"S-so? Wh-what is it you want? ", She wanted to know the reason. What was so special about her? What made Rook so special that he wanted her as a soldier and now apparently want to have sex with ?

"What are you so nervous about?", Why was he just such an ass? He felt the trembling of her body clearly, only it was not as before, not because of fear but because of excitement and desire.

"Jacob Seed .. I swear to God-", he did not want to listen, moved his leg again against her and reaped a soft moan. Ass.

Hardly, the Deputy took in air, her eyes got a little angry, even if it was difficult to keep up with the teasing that he just began with. What did he want? Should she fall around his neck or what? And beg that she got laid?!

"Oh, pup .. nobody needs to know this, you do not have to come to me if you do not want to," he came dangerously close, warm breath pounding her quivering lips. "Jake," a nickname she'd given him to screw him up, but it just didn't sound like it usually does.

The grin on his face twitched, giving way to a soft smile as he pressed his lips against hers. Time seemed to stand still, her eyes widened briefly before she instinctively closed them and felt her heart louder and faster than before.

Warmth, security and an affection she could feel only through this brief and fleeting kiss. "Let's forget about our quarrel and I'll show you what a woman like you deserves", so many promises in just one sentence made her knees weak.

"Where ... where are these words coming from? I-I always thought you'd leave the big words to Joseph and John? ", She still did not want to give in. There was not much left, she already felt that she had become wet through this entire mood and wanted him. Everything in her was literally screaming at her to find out what he had in mind and what he had to offer her, but her pride was not so easy to beat.

"Oh Rook, do you think I just can beat everyone up? I prefer to talk with my fists and my body, but maybe that's what you want? ", She had not expected such an answer.

Especially not because he did not let her speak. His hands went to her hips and he pulled her close, pushing the younger woman up, leaving her no choice but to hold his shoulders with her hands, shakily wrapping her legs around his waist. The soft and indignant groaning that escaped her throat shouldn't leave her at first, but the hardness that came through the pants against the wet lips behind her pants was too much. Holy shit.

"Fuck," muttered her cursing, she squinted and moved her hips against his. A rumble before she felt teeth on her neck, first they gently nibbled on the skin before biting and eliciting another loud gasp. Wanker. How did he do that? How did he know what buttons he had to press that she was willing to reach out to him?

"And?", the hands on her hips wandering backwards. They grabbed her tight, pressed her even closer to him, and paid too much attention to her butt for her taste.

Still, he asked. Before he just took what he wanted, he let her the choice. What would he do if she said no? If she backed down and simply suppressed the need Jacob was triggering in her?

"W-what ...", the young policewoman was searching for her voice and the right words. "What is .. if I say no?", The gentle kisses on her neck came to a halt.

Again, their eyes met and it was as if Jacob saw through her, she shook strong and breathed again haltingly before he grinned slightly. "Then I'll leave you alone and give you a few hours of rest, before I get back here tomorrow morning," the statement had to be processed first.

He would go? Just like that? With the excitement in his pants and the hunger for sex, he would just leave her behind? "And .. if I agree?", The grin grew wider on his face.

"Then I'll show you what I've got for you," lightly pushing his hip forward, earning a gasp. "And then you can decide if you want to go or come with me," though there was that smug undertone in his words again, it didn't bother her this time.

She could decide if she wanted to stay or go. Without an annoying game of the elder again ... that was almost too good to be true! Besides, she could give in to pressure and then just leave. Just like he said.

The uncertainty in her eyes was almost cute, again he gave her a short kiss on the lips before his right hand wandered up and stroked the reddened cheek. "I'm not like John. If you want to go, I'll find you anyway and I don't have to keep you trapped, that's what I know from being after you for a long time now", again this undertone.

But letting the pleasure spoke from inside, his arrogance was forgotten and her arms snaked around his neck, she pulled his face closer to her. "Show me what you have in store Jake", this time she overcame the distance and kissed him.

But not as petite as before, she greedily pressed her lips against his and realized he was taken by surprise in the first second, but the hunter recovers quickly. Again his hip moved against hers and he managed to elicit a gasp to attack her mouth.

The fight for dominance was quickly lost for Rook, Jacob had pushed her tongue back into her mouth and explored the foreign cavity only to then dissolve with a small smacking.

Once again, his mouth moved to her neck, covering the skin with kisses and grabbing her butt with both hands again. "Bed or sofa?", A hot shower ran over her back at his question. But the answer was clear, in the bedroom it might be comfortable, but colder.

"Sofa .. hopefully it's warmer in there," she felt the grin. "I would not have thought you for a romantic Rook," if she wouldn't have been so excited she had laughed. She had not even thought of that, she simple didn't want to have sex in the cold. Although the former soldier would surely provide the necessary heat.

"That's hnn-" she gasped as he spotted a sensitive spot on her neck. "-not what I meant .. I'm not into having sex in the cold", she grumbled softly.

"As you wish," at the first moment the wall disappeared behind her back, she thought she was going to fall. But the handle on her butt was too tight for that, she clung to the taller one as he easily carried her into the next room and sat her down on the sofa.

At least it was big enough to have sex on it, almost the smaller one had complained as the lost of contact, but she wouldn't come far.

Impatiently, there were two rough hands, which lay at the hem of her pullover and pulled it up, including the shirt underneath. Casually the things were thrown on the floor and she was left them in her sport bra, which didn't seem to please the redhead.

"Didn't you have anything nicer to wear?", His fingers trailing along the elastic fabric as she slid further back and made room for the other's right knee between her legs.

She raised an eyebrow questioningly, straightened up a bit and ran her fingers over the fabric of his sweater. "Where should I take that from, hm? I am glad that I can wash the thing at least .. but now stop the tattle. Didn't you want to let your body speak? " Rook grinned. She could also play unfair, softly stroking her fingers down over the hem before she stroked weakly over the bump in his pants. "Come on hunter", she didn't need any more.

Without much hesitation, his jacket was put aside, he even managed to get it into the same chair she had put her own before, he pulled the warm fabric of his pullover over his head and threw it away.

Her gaze was still fixed on the man before her, the muscles, the scars on his upper body were almost too much for her, she wanted to touch him. Unfortunately, she didn't get to it, because he continued right away. Again he leaned over his victim, letting his fingers wander backwards on the straps of the bra just to deftly open the closure and strip the fabric off her shoulders.

On the cue, the small nips hardened in the cool air and Deputy looked at him encouragingly, as if to tell him that he really shouldn't keep her waiting any longer. And he didn't want that either.

Right and left, the warm hands landed on her breasts, the rough fingertips of the index fingers played around the small hills and he heard the sharp inhalation, felt the look on him as he leaned forward and took the right nipple between his teeth. "Hnn", to not get any louder now, she bit her lower lip again.

That was unfair of him. He touched her, but she was not allowed to touch him. Nevertheless, she didn't want to complain, maybe he still came up with the idea to stop.

Absent-minded, she did not notice the left hand drop as his mouth moved to her left breast and reached the waistband of her jeans. Only when two fingers made contact with the button and opened it and touched her panties she jerked, looking down.

“You want to say something kitten?” was she really so easy to read or could Jacob just understand her without any words? "Hnh," arranging her thoughts was hard as he pulled on her pants to pull the fabric over the legs. When he got to her feet, he gently pulled the pants from the right leg and then from her left leg, followed by her socks.

"I-" she gasped timidly as his knee squeezed between her legs again and she heard the soft, forbidden sound that her lips made, coming from her own wetness. "I want to touch you too", this little request was almost too sweet for the otherwise cool policewoman.

"As much as I would like to agree with that," the eldest of the Seed family leaned over her. "Today you have to settle with me taking care of you", his words held so much more behind them.

Would they be so close again after this one time? Rook did not want to think about it, not now. She didn't want to begrudge Jacob a victory over her future, she didn't want to let herself down that far. Even though she was standing on the step before, driven by her own lust.

"If you have no further objections", she silently watched as he straightened slightly and opened his pants. Loud and audible was the swallowing which followed as the hunter straightened up and pulled down the troublesome garment, including shoes and socks. Only his shorts stayed with him and this gave little room for imagination.

"God," her exclamation made him laugh softly, he went to the sofa and thus in front of her knees. "Jacob's enough," despite her excitement, she nearly kicked him. Rough hands hit soft skin, wandered up her knees to her thighs, over the insides and came to an halt at the waistband of the panties. "Would you mind helping me out a bit?"

The red in her face deepen again, with both elbows she braced herself and lifted her hips, watching as he removed the last piece of cloth from her body and immediately spread her legs wide. "Sweet", almost like a wolf, he licked his lips at the sight in front of him.

The Deputy felt like a prey he had fought, only that she had given herself to himself and would be eaten by him every second. He didn't take much time either, he leaned forward and first it was warm breath that hit the moisture, two fingers that gently slid between the lips and skilfully missed her clit and the opening.

"Ja-Jake", that was something else. Being touched by a man, after all the time she had lived here in fear and now just let go and then before one of her enemies. "Shh, just enjoy it," Rook squinted. The picture in front of her had burned in her mind forever. Ironically, Jacob Seed kneeling in front of her, who was just about to give her a special oral treatment. Nobody ever would believe her.

Long and indignant was the moan that was the answer to his action, the tongue wandering through the damp slit and taking on the sweet, forbidden taste. He grunted, reaching for her thighs with his hands, sinking deeper into his actions.

Without giving her a break, the tip of the tongue played around the small bundle of nerves, it twitched under the treatment and he only received more sweet sounds, felt a hand in his hair, which was looking for support and pressed him closer to his goal.

That his soldier would be so cute she could let go herself so good.. he knew why Joseph had chosen her, why she was so important and why he did not want to and could not let her go. To have her in front of himself, so vulnerable and uninhibited was the tip of the iceberg, and the journey there had been hard and laborious.

Therefore, he took the time, exploring with his tongue every little point, sucking up the sweet sounds and felt the violent quake that pulled through the young body. Even for him it had been a long time since he had been together with a woman, but the Rook played him in his arms and responded so violently to his treatment.

"Fu-fuck ... Ja-Jacob ..", her voice was angelic as he drove her to the climax. He felt it, the tremor of her body grew stronger, the grip in his hair became firmer and the noises more intense.

His lips settled for a brief moment around the small bundle, sucking on it and he could feel clearly as her orgasm reached her just then. The stifling moan, the fingers clawing at the back of his head and scratching slightly, and he realized how the tension immediately disappeared from her muscles.

Her body slumped on the sofa, her skin tingling, and she took a deep breath. Fuck, that had been necessary for a long time, more than that.

"Sweet and tasty .. I did not expect it otherwise", his words still made her embarrassed. She looked up as he straightened up, licking his lips greedily and making her clit twitch. She wanted more, needed more. The blue eyes met hers, she looked at him before her eyes moved down to the shorts. A small, dark dot was visible at the point where the tip waited for what she wanted to feel inside her.

"You still seem very unsatisfied" he purred almost like a cat as he put his hands on the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down.

She did not want to see her look herself as she watched him, her gaze never leaving for a second from the center of his body at the thick hardness he had to offer.

"It's a pity that your sweet lips are allowed to do anything today", his comment made her look up. With a mischievous grin he came a step closer, Rook wanted to straighten up to reach for him, but he was faster. "Be a good girl and turn around for me, yes?", How could she say no?

The heat was suddenly back with a full force and a hesitant nod was the only answer she could managed. This time it was her turn to feel the greedy look as she turned around on the sofa, leaning her knees on the seat and holding her hands to the back. Over her right shoulder she looked backwards, could see how Jacob pumped himself a few times with his right hand and he came closer to her and put his left hand to her hip.

"What do you want, pup?"

She whimpered, she didn't want to play such games and had no more patience for it. He wanted to hear it, right? "Take me _daddy,_" a whisper, her eyelids half closing. "**Please.**"

Whatever his preference was for, she hit the bull's eye and he came even closer. He rested his left knee on the sofa, his hands on her hips, and he pulled her back a little, making her groan softly.

"Everything for you sweetie," the voice on her neck made her tremble, she could feel him at her entrance, the tip pressed against it. "Are you sure?", A whisper that made her whimper aloud.

"Fuck please, show me that I am inferior to you. W-what else should I say? ", She also just realized how much she was turned on by being inferior to him. That he humiliated her with his Dirty Talk yet, if not much, but the desire in her had risen so extreme. If she didn't feel him inside her in a minute, she would shoot him.

"Oh kitten, so you liked it? What a little slut you are, "another whimper and she lowered her head. "Jacob ... **please**!"

The despair and the lust spoke from her and he took pity on her. With a deliberate and firm thrust he sank into her, a strangled moan was the reaction of the younger one as the walls received him warm and welcoming, cramped around him at the unexpected and rapid penetration.

The fingers had clawed firmly into the fabric of the couch, Rook gasped as she tried to get used to the fullness, something she had never felt like with her other partners before. He was thick, big and immersed in her all the way, she felt his hip on her butt and already knew that he would give her no mercy.

He didn't wait, moving his hips backwards to almost completely slide out of her only to push forward again and earning again a loud and hoarse groan. Music, the best he had ever heard.

"Do not tell me-" he gasped softly as he adjusted to the feeling of her tightness. "That's too much for you kitten ... you wanted it the way you deserved it", the humiliating words brought the desired effect.

The younger woman squirmed, arching her back and gasped heavily, turning her head back to him. "_Daddy_", still so naughty.

His movements speed up, moving with a quick and steady rhythm, almost withdrawing from the welcome tightness each time so he pushed his way into her to the hilt again.

The young policewoman in front of him dropped the last defense as she grew louder, more uninhibited, pushing her hips backwards, bumping into his rhythm to get the most out for herself. Wanting more and even so cheeky, he just clearly knew why he wanted her. This little beast had to be tamed.

Plunging completely in her lust she realized how his thick cock stroked this sweet point in her with every thrust, penetrated it and made her see stars. The pressure came backe, her climax rebuilt rapidly.

“Ja-Jacob!”, a hand wrapped around her neck, her eyes widening. He automatically pushed her head against the back of the sofa, squeezing his fingers and slowly but surely taking her breath away.

Nobody, absolutely nobody ever was going to hear about this. He felt the tightness cramping around him, he knew exactly what his partner wanted from him, that she wanted to be led and he should let her know that she was just his toy at the moment. Her purpose in that second was his satisfaction and she was only too happy to submit to him.

Panting, hectic became her breaths, the groaning and gasp were tormented as the air slowly declined and just a few seconds before the world around her completely the finger around her neck loosen his grip and she gasped.

Gasping and heavy was her breathing, she felt warm breath on her ear. "Not just a slut, but a masochist, too," Rook knew nothing to say back.

Everything in her head was spinning, the intense and engaging tact that Jacob gave her, the words that only showed her how weak she was and completely at his mercy, it turns her on to a point it shouldn't.

Her friends would be disappointed, angry and shocked at the same time that she showed herself to her enemy, that she showed Jacob such a side of her, but it felt so right. Right to be used by him in the way he wanted, the hand on her neck that closed again and made her breathing become harder.

"Rook ... give yourself to me completely", the soft whispering dimmed her senses. Only Jacob was represented in her head, his hardness showed her where her place was and the words to which she would like to agree. God yes. Everything in her head screamed for him. Staying with him and being with him, if she continued to get such affection and sex.

"With me you are safe," tempting promises. "I'll give you what you want," fittingly, he pushed harder and enjoyed the distorted and high moan which agreed with him.

"You just have to say it", his grip tightened and he felt himself driving the woman below him to a violent climax.

"Hnn .. aah", her voice almost failed. What did she want to say? She realized that the air was rapidly decreasing, but at the right moment the older one let her fill her lungs again.

"What do you want?", Gently, frighteningly tender, his fingers brush against the damaged skin on her neck. His pace was no less than she took her breath longingly, he breathed light kisses on her neck and felt the chill that moved through her body.

"I-I.. Ja-Jacob ..", he wanted to have an answer, now? She knew it was a mistake to get involved with him, that he would take advantage of her situation to his advantage. "Hmm?", The whisper elicited a whimper.

The hand, which had just been lying on her hip pulled out and hit her with force on the butt, he grinned when she cringed hard and gave him a soft cry through the unexpected pain. "Be mine pup ... we can seal it right away," the undertone, the ulterior motive, she heard it clearly.

As cloudy as her mind was, she knew what he meant. She felt that his rhythm became more irregular, that his breathing became heavier, and that he was having a harder time articulating. And for her own bad, she wanted it.

Never in her entire life had she wanted so much to be taken as in this second. Feeling Jacob deep inside her and realize what that might mean, but she didn't care.

"Pl-please ... fuck .. Ja-Jacob," her eyes looked back. The grin on his face was no longer so complacent, not arrogant, but expressed a certain superiority, also a desire and a yearning. He wanted her. Only her, this was all she could see right now.

"Tell me!", The hand dropped from her neck and grabbed her hips.

His thrusts became faster and stronger, he felt her tighten and she wrestled with her words. He would not force her, even if he wanted her, she could still decide against it. "Come - hnnaah ... come inside me .. Ma-make me yours!", Fuck. Fuck it.

Rook felt the next, violent and intense climax crushing through her body. Her upper body slumped against the back of the sofa, her arms sagged limply and she gasped as he moved on, reaching his own climax.

"As you wish, kitten" the walls around his pulsing member made it hard for him to move. They massaged him, sucking him in again and again until he buried himself deep in them with a last, firm thrust.

Greedy every single drop of his salvation was taken, the tightness made sure that she pumped him dry, to really take everything he got for her.

Heavy breathing, faint gasps were the only sounds as the two tried again to catch from the height they were on.

It was the smaller one to move first, she wanted to get rid of the uncomfortable position but it was harder than expected.

The initial effort amused the former soldier before he released his hands from her hips and slowly and carefully withdrew from her. An unhappy sound could be heard as he broke away completely, but he could see her slumping to one side and not bothering a bit that she couldn't hold in what he gave her.

"Fuck," the right hand went to her temple and she shook her head weakly. That really happened. They had sex. Rook had asked him, no, begged him to make her his own and belonging to him. The weight on the sofa changed abruptly as the elder dropped next to her. Two strong arms wrapped around her upper body and she was pulled to the warm and muscular chest.

"Regretting it already?", His voice was soft, cautious as the soft blanket was pulled over her body next. Deep, she buried her head in his chest, put her arms around his neck. "No," a whisper left her mouth and she felt the other man laugh softly.

"You will not come with me tomorrow morning, will you?", He actually already knew the answer. "No", again only a whisper, followed by a yawn.

"But you're mine now pup," a goose bumps pulled from head to toe in the fact. Yes, she belonged to him. She had just admitted it herself and still felt the result between her legs. "Yes .. that's right," her eyes looked up into the other's smile.

"Still you'll leave me?" He stroked a few strands of her face. This time she leaned up slightly, kissing him gently, fleetingly. "I can't stay with you .. we are enemies."

"And you still chose me?", She nodded. "I would choose you again", she wasn't lying.

He grinned, pulling her into another kiss. "Cat and mouse will it be then, yes?", Another nod was his answer.

“I'm your price, no matter how, when and where”, the desire still in her words, the flash in her eyes wasn't unseen by him. “I'll take your word Deputy.”

“You should Jacob.”


End file.
